Teen-Titans:A-Stroke-of-Death
by jojoboy914
Summary: Killer, assassin, mercenary, ferryman. I’ve been known by many names over the years. Done things that I believed was right despite my profession. I never thought of myself as a hero. In a world full of them, I knew that I wasnt worthy of the title. A monster is still a monster. Now I’m a Titan, who wouldve thought. This is my story. The story of a killer turned hero.


In the depths of my heart I can't help being convinced that my dear fellow-men, with a few exceptions, are worthless.

\- Sigmund Freud

Truer words have never been spoken. Mankind has spent centuries being creative and innovative in the one thing that we as a species are very good at: killing. There are thousands of ways to die, some are painful and others are not. And there are those in between the two. We tell ourselves that we are good. We can be kind and compassionate but, no matter what we tell ourselves, we are a murderous race and unfortunately, there's profit to be made in murder. Which is why people with money hire a professional killer to do what they are good at.

I'm one of these people. My name is John Wilson. I'm a metahuman assassin/mercenary. My powers activated when I was eleven years old. They allow me to access my brain functions on a cellular level. Basically allowing me to be a low-tier superhuman. These abilities have served me well ever since I started training for this kind of work by my _Father _when I was 8 years old. Yeah, it's unbelievable for someone to train a kid to be a killer. In a perfect world, you would be right. But there is no such thing as a perfect world. The world we live in is at the zenith of making the impossible possible. Now men of steel fly in the sky and Dark knights prowl in the night. These people call themselves heroes. They save people. I'll admit I admire what they do but they sometimes annoy me in the fact that they don't discriminate who they save. They are the type of heroes that believe in 'everybody lives, nobody dies' idea. Even the person they save is a full-blown scumbag. Which is why people like me are hired to do what they can't. With them being around they make it a bit difficult for me to do my job but I do love a challenge.

Unlike most assassins, I'm not a killer without a conscience. I prefer killing the worse people imaginable and, on occasion, help topple tyrannical government regimes, if the price is right. This gave me a reputation as some kind of 'anti-hero'. A person who's willing to cross lines to get the job done. It fits except I'm no hero. I may do some good but I'm just a killer getting paid.

A person's reputation for this kind of work is essential. The better the reputation, the better the job offers. But having such a reputation creates enemies with fellow assassins and mercs. They want to be known as the best and will do anything to achieve it. Too bad they never get the chance since they are dead before they make their move.

Though most of my reputation is built upon a name my _Father _used to have. A name that I took from him. And that name was...

_Deathstroke._

He too was a mercenary and a good one. But he was a terrible father. A cold hearted and manipulative bastard. He took me in when I was an orphan and made me into a weapon. I've hated him for it ever since. But he did teach me everything I know about this business as well as how to survive it. So I guess I can thank him for that. I left him when I finished his training at the age of 13. And I vowed to take everything that mattered to him so l took a large sum of his money, equipment, gear and other valuables that I needed to become Deathstroke.

I've done jobs that no kid should do but I'm not a kid anymore.

I'm 19 years old and I'm a well known figure in the underworld and in the intelligence communitities, especially in the United States. Officially, the United States government want me to be detained for my crimes but unofficially, I'm their asset. An asset to a off book unnamed black ops group filled with specific members of the military and other agencies. They pay me to do their dirty work for our great country. In return, they give me access to some of their resources and play the narrative that I escaped their reach.

The leader of said group is a woman named Adeline Kane. An incredibly beautiful woman in her early thirties that has been my ally for sometime. She used to be the wife of my _father. _I knew who she was when we first met and I know she knew who I was as well. The only reason we didn't kill each other was because we shared a common enemy. That's how our partnership started. Until we engaged in more intimate affairs. At first, it was just to release our carnal urges as well as free ourselves from the stress of our jobs. But as time went on, we seemed to enjoy ourselves with each other. Something, I think, neither of us expected but it's nice.

Which puts us here at a penthouse in The Woolworth Tower Residence in New York. The Woolworth Tower was the world's tallest building back in the early 1900s and has become an instant icon of architectural achievement worldwide. The top thirty floors are condos. But at the very top is the five-story Pinnacle Penthouse that has its own private conservatory. It also comes with luxurious amenities including a spa and sauna, a restored basement pool, fitness studio and wine cellar. As well as having a 185-bottle wine locker. It also has four bedrooms, including a beautifully furnished master bedroom.

What can I say I like expensive things. The money I make being an assassin is beyond belief sometimes.

Currently, I'm in the master bedroom with Adeline. I've been fucking her for the last three hours and we are still going at it. She is on her hands and knees while I thrust my erect dick in her pussy. With every thrust she moans loudly, emphasizing her enjoyment. I grunt in response with each thrust I make. My dick going in and out of her repeatedly. I then feel a familiar sensation.

"I'm cumming Adeline" I say to her.

"Cum inside me. Cum inside me again" Adeline practically begged.

Then with one final thrust, I unload another batch of my semen inside of her. My dick convulses as I do and I can feel Adeline's pussy suck it all in. Once I finish, both of us lie down in the bed panting for air. Thanks to my healing factor, I begin to breathe normally after a few minutes. I then get up from the bedand head to the bathroom while I let Adeline recompose herself.

I soon enter my luxurious bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. I take a good look at myself to see my short black hair, ocean blue eyes, lean muscular body with a height of 5'11", an obvious six pack and a few scars on my body. Would've had more if not for my abilities. Unfortunately, they have their limits.

I then run some water in the shower and enter it so as to clean myself up. It didn't take long for a certain someone to join me. She wraps her arms around my waist and places her head on my right shoulder.

"You are truly incredible" Adeline said to me with a smile on her face

"I've been told" I said with a smirk as I turn around and look at her face to face.

"It's been three years since we started this enjoyable affair. I didn't think that after my horrible relationship with _him _that I would be enjoying myself with someone else. Even if that someone is a bit young for me. It's been a long time that I felt even an inkling of being happy" Adeline said.

"To be honest, I expected to be alone. The life I live rarely allows someone like me to get involved with anyone for any period of time. It's...actually nice to be with someone that knows what I do and understands me. Even if that someone is a bit old for me" I said jokingly to which Adeline chuckled and kissed me on the lips. She then started to stroke my dick.

"Want to go again?" She asks me.

"Are you sure you're not a metahuman? No regular person would be walking after what I did to you for three hours, let alone ask for another bout. Granted I'm not one to complain given my high libido" I say to her.

"Well sexual frustration is a bitch. Besides, you remind me a bit of _him _before he became the monster we know. When I married _him, _we used to be happy. We even had two kids together but he enjoyed the thrill of killing and that made us a target. _His_ actions killed my firstborn son and made my second a mute. _He _even had another child with someone else to which I didn't learn about until sometime before that happened. You may have _his _skills and _his _namesake, but you are not like _him. _You still have your humanity and that's why I like you. Very very much" she explained to which I smiled in gladness to her words.

"I appreciate you saying that. Though I'm a bit heartbroken that you didn't say you loved me" I said to her jokingly. She then rolls her eyes and smiles at me.

"People like us don't need to say those words. Only our actions tell us what we feel." She said.

"Well if that's the case..." I said as I pick her up from the ground and place her on the wall "I'll just have to show you how I feel"

Adeline smiled at this as she wraps her legs around waist and I insert myself inside her again.

**1 hour later**

After we finished our fun and washed up, we both ate some food and went inside a limousine that was waiting for us. Once inside we got dressed in our respective uniforms. Adeline was wearing a bluish-black catsuit. It zipped up the front and had fingerless gloves with the special forces emblem on the shoulders. It also has some kind of utility belt on her waist and a thigh holster. Very sexy look.

While I was wearing my 'Deathstroke' outfit which was orange and black armor with goldenrod shoulder pads and matching greaves and gauntlets. I'm also wearing a utility belt with pouches of equipment, and two sheaths for my katanas and staff on my back. To complete the look, I have a orange and black mask, with two eye holes, that is made of cloth and includes two long ribands jutting from the back, one black and one orange, matching the colors of the front side of the mask. I'm not wearing that right now

This outfit was of my own design after I took one of my _father's _all those years ago.

After we get dressed, Adeline gives me a debriefing of a mission that she wants me to be a part of.

"Ten years ago in the not well-known European country of Sarvenia, a man only known as Koschei took over the country singlehandedly and has ruled the place with an iron fist. Not much is known about him or his past but we do know that he supposedly is unkillable" Adeline says as she gives me a tablet showing pictures and videos of said man.

He looked to be a well muscled and tall man. His hair is brown and reminiscent to a lion's mane.

"No such thing" I said

"We both know that but he has an incredible healing factor that makes it essentially impossible to keep him down on a permanent basis." Adeline said.

"And why do I have to be involved in trying to kill the unkillable man?" I ask

"Well I personally thought you would like the challenge. Might even cement your namesake. But the US government wants Koschei dead due to him hoarding a trillion dollar deposit of Lithium within Sarvenia that we just recently discovered" Adeline explained.

"So I kill him and the government gets enough materials to make batteries? And to think people wonder why the US is hated by the world for going into other countries to have their natural resources" I said

"While I agree, it's not my place to say. This is an untapped resource that the government wishes to have access to. Deep mining of this deposit requires infrastructure and stability. Which is where the rebels come into play." Adeline said

"Let me guess, you've been funding them" I said.

"Yes, we have been supplying the rebels with weapons, food, money and other types of supplies but their efforts have done little to achieve their goal in killing him. Half of the country worships the man as if he's a god, to which Koschei loves. But the other half is terrified of him. The rebels are the only ones willing to stand up to him." Adeline said.

"Whose the leader of these rebels?" I ask as I scroll through the tablet and found my answer. I see a beautiful woman who is in her mid-20s with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Her name is Elena" Adeline said.

"Don't suppose that's her real name?" I ask

"Probably not. It's most likely an alias but she's been the one leading the rebellion against Koschei. She was also the one that agreed to have you there to assist in killing him. Though she doubts that you can" Adeline said.

"Let's say that I could kill him, you and I both know that when the rebels consolidate their less than dictatorial regime, they won't allow the US government to have access to that lithium deposit" I said.

"I know but it's not neither of our concern. Apparently, they have a plan to ensure they get to that deposit. I don't know what that plan is but I can take a guess" Adeline said to which I too guess on the possible plan.

"Those greedy bastards! They are going to assassinate her. They couldn't be satisfied with helping taking down a dictatorship, they want to kill anyone who doesn't go along with their plan. I should probably kill those politicians in office." I said with anger in my voice.

"Unfortunately, they would be replaced if you do. You would also be hunted by me and the Justice League. Not even you could hide from all of us." Adeline warned

"I can make myself disappear as well you can. Maybe better" I said.

"Maybe but back to the subject at hand, if Elena wishes for Sarvenia to prosper, she will have no choice but to allow the mining to happen. But if she were to be warned about a possible assassination by the US government if she doesnt play along, then who knows what she might do to fuck up the US' plans" Adeline said to which I understood her meaning.

"Who knows indeed" I concurred "How much am I getting for this job?"

"Assuming you accept it, you'll be paid a substantial amount of money. It will be transferred to your account once Koschei is dead." Adeline said.

"Very well. I'll kill the unkillable man. You have my word" I said to her

"A rare thing for a mercenary/assassin to be honorable to keep their word. You're a part of a dying breed I'm afraid" Adeline said.

"My word is my bond and my code of honor holds great significance to me" I said.

"Probably one of the decent things _he _passed down to you, I imagine. In a few moments, we'll be at the airport where a private plane will take you to your destination." Adeline said

"Very well" I said as I give her back the tablet she gave me "Have you heard anything from Jericho or Rose?"

"Last I talked to Jericho was last week. He said he was getting near Tibet so as to talk to the monks on how to center himself and find inner peace. And Rose, from what she told me a few days ago, was enjoying herself with her Hmong side of the family. She also misses you. Why?" She asks me.

"I don't know. Just have this feeling that I can't shake off" I said.

"What kind of feeling?" She asks

"That our _father _will be looking for them at some point or another" I said.

"I can't imagine why he would. He has little to no resources thanks to you and besides wr both made sure that they would be hidden from him in case he does" Adeline said.

"I know but the feeling still lingers. Perhaps it's a sign that sooner or later we will meet again. That we will fight one another without restraint or hesitation and when it's done one, if not both, of us will die." I said lamenting on that possibility.

Adeline then puts a hand on my shoulder which causes me to look at her.

"Don't talk like that. Despite how much of a bastard _he _is, he trained you to be the best. And I've seen what you can do. You won't die by his hand. He'll die by yours" Adeline said with determination and confidence in her voice.

"Only time will tell." I said as we enter private and secure entrance of the airport where I see the plane to which I'll be riding.

It was a standard military transport plane. A bit smaller than most but it looked like it could get the job done.

"Do I even want to know how you got that plane here without causing any attention?" I ask.

"Bribes mostly" Adeline said.

"Fair enough" I said as the car stopped and both of us get out of the car.

We then walk inside the plane.

"You'll get to Sarvenia in 17 hours, might be mid afternoon by the time you get there. Elena will contact me when the job is done. Good luck" Adeline said as she leaves the plane and I sit down and meditate to pass the time.

**17 hours later**

The plane landed in a hidden field where no one would find it or cause attention. The sun was still up but covered by the clouds but you could tell it was going to set soon and it was snowing. My breath could be seen due to the coldness of this place. I have no problem with it since I've been to colder places. One could say that it's somewhat tranquil. Fortunately for me, the city where Koschei and Elena are located are not far from here.

I then sneak my way into the city using the rooftops to find Elena. I need as much intel as I can about Koschei before I make my move. As I enter, I could see the typical behavior of the dictatorial society here. There are statues made in this guy's image, some people are happily praying before them so as they could be blessed with fortune, soldiers marching in the street and you can see the depressed looks on most of populace faces. You never get used to seeing people so miserable under dictatorships. It's just quintessentially sad.

But I have to focus on finding Elena. According to her file, she has set up shop in the market district. Better check it out to see if I run into her.

**Few minutes later...**

Finding the market place wasn't hard but the decaying state of this city showed how poor this place really is. Everything is broken down and very little is being done to fix it. Soon enough I saw her. Elena walking in the street, hiding in plain sight. Time to make my appearance to her.

As Elena was passing an alleyway, a hand covers her mouth and pushes her into it. She is shocked at first but she quickly recovers, takes out a knife from her person and goes to slash her attacker. But her arm is caught before she could do that. Which is when she sees me.

"Not bad." I said as I push her knife arm away from me "You're quick but you need to keep mind of your surroundings. Otherwise, you would be dead right now."

"So you're the assassin that Adeline sent to kill Koschei" Elena said with an accent and her tone suggested that she didn't like me here.

"So you know who I am?" I ask as she puts away her knife

"Deathstroke, the worlds deadliest assassin. The one man that always kills his targets. Especially when those targets are monsters. From what I've heard, you should be older" she said to me

"Beer, meat and exercise. Secret to a long life" I respond to her jokingly. She doesn't look amused.

"You even sound like a younger man." She said as she gets closer to me "Who are you behind the mask?"

"Maybe you'll find out once my job is done. But right now I need to know more about Koschei. Intel on him is limited, something tells me that he has a history here that you neglected to inform my employer. Tell me what you know" I demand of her.

Both of us were staring each other down. Two alphas trying to assert dominance over the other to get what we want. I'll admit she has the feel of a leader and the look of a woman whose seen a fair amount of death. Something we have in common. But this staring contest comes to an end.

"Come with me" she said as she walked to the market district. I followed to see where she was taking me.

We then head inside an abandoned shop. Everything looks like it's rotting away. But there is more to this place than one would realize. Otherwise, Elena wouldn't have brought us here. She then goes to a nearby and presses something. Seems to be a hidden button to which causes the walls next to her to open up and reveal an elevator. She goes inside and gestures me to follow.

"So the US government was here in this country before" I said to her to which she presses a button and the elevator goes down.

"Yes, your country once took an interest in mine some decades ago. They helped us prosper while having their intelligence agencies create black sites and safe houses so they could operate their missions. But like always, once your country found little use of Sarvenia, they left and return to the poor slate they first found us. We have been surviving ever since. Now because of Koschei's rule and our country's discovered lithium deposit, the United States wishes to occupy us again. I would've refused their help if I thought Koschei was a lesser evil than them. He is not" Elena explained to me.

"Tell me his story" I said.

"According to some, before he became the monster we know, Koschei was born as farmer under a different name. A name that no one but him knows. He lived a decent life with a wife and two children. But the former president of Sarvenia was a vindictive man who wished to seize the farmland for himself. His army forcefully removed every farmer from their homes, some were killed if they didn't do as they were told. Koschei tried to fight back but it ended no different than the others. He and his family were killed and buried with the rest. But somehow he came back. Forced himself to dig out of the earth. With no one family left or a home to call his own, he sought to kill the person that did that to him. For every battle he fought, Koschei couldn't die. Every wound healed and nothing could stop him. When he met the president, he tore him apart and some sat he laughed as he did. From then on, he took control of Sarvenia and made himself a god. Doing worse things than the president before him could ever do. Everyone either worships him or fears him. Only a small few are willing to fight back. That's how the resistance came to be" Elena explained. Pretty interesting if you ask me.

"And no assassin has ever succeeded in killing him. What makes you any different?" She asks

"I'm the ferryman. People pay me to drag the souls of the wicked to hell and I gladly accept. No one is unkillable. I've seen men of steel bleed. If he can be hurt, then Koschei can die" I said as the elevator stops and we walk to Elena's base.

It was filled with people and guns. Some of them looked like they have fought and killed plenty but the rest seem to be new at this. Doubt that they have fought a day in their lives. Elena's resistance may be lacking in soldiers but not in volunteers.

"Bold boasts. But he can heal from anything and he protected by the Sarvenia army. I doubt even you could get past them and try to kill the unkillable man" Elena said to me.

"Oh I'm not going to kill him. You are" I said

"What?" She said in shock "What do you mean we are going to kill him? What's the point of having you here if you're not going to do you job?"

"From what I gather, you and maybe a decent number of people are willing to fight this guy. But everyone else are either too afraid to fight back or too fanatical to see the truth of the man. If I go right now to fight this guy, I'll be losing the element of surprise. Besides if his healing factor is as good as claimed, there's nothing in my arsenal that could stop him. The best way to fight him is to inspire the people to follow you and tear down the godly rhetoric he's playing up. Show them that he's as human as the rest of us" I explained to her to which she starts to ponder it.

"Even if I could do that, we are still left with how to kill him." Elena said.

"I've seen videos of the man. He holds confidence in his healing factor but something tells me that he can only die when he chooses too. So you make him experience a fate worse than death. When you do that, he'll want to die. And I'll help him grant his wish" I explained

"You make it sound easy" she said.

"Nothing about this will be easy. People will die on both sides. Sacrifices will have to be made. If you wish to take back your country, you must be willing to do what is necessary." I say to her.

Elena appears to be taking my words into consideration. She also knows that I'm right. Loss of life is inevitable in situations like this. Best thing a leader would do in these situations is to honor the dead for their sacrifice to create a better world. Sometimes I wish that a bloodless revolution is possible but human nature thrives on conflict and death. As long as people have that desire to murder in the name of justice or vengeance, no conflict will be bloodless.

"Very well. I will contact our forces and have some of them target Koschei's valuables and thin out his men. I will lead the main force to a charge towards his palace. Tonight, his reign will end. What will you do?" She asks

"While you do that, I'll pay a visit to Koschei. I'll draw him out for you." I said to which she nods her head in agreement as she starts to give orders and I make my way to meet the immortal.

**Presidential palace at night**

Inside the luxurious palace was the infamous man Koschei naked and getting his dick sucked by a beautiful woman. While she was worshiping his dick, whether willingly or not, Koschei was downing a bottle of vodka. Not like he could get drunk. As he's about to cum inside this woman's mouth, he hears explosions and gunfire that catches his attention.

He then pushes the woman off of him, puts on his pants and looks outside on what's going on. He sees smoke in various areas of his country as well as the screaming and yelling of people below. This angers him. Then a general of the army and his second come barging into his room.

"Mr. President we have a situation" the General said.

"I can see that. What is happening?" Koschei demanded.

"The rebels sir. They are attacking. They are tearing down your monuments and taking some of our men prisoners. We have reports that a significant force is coming here" the general said.

"Then what are you waiting for? KILL EVERYONE!" Koschei screamed with fury

"But what about our men sir?" The General asks. Koschei then looks at the General, grabs his face and crushes his head. This causes Koschei to be covered in blood

The suddenness of the act scared both the soldier and the woman in the room. This caused the woman to run out of the room as fast as possible, leaving the soldier to remain in the room.

"Don't just stand there. GO OUT THERE AND KILL THESE REBELS." Koschei yelled at the soldier to which he quickly saluted and left the room, leaving Koschei alone.

As Koschei was about to get dressed, the lights in his room suddenly go dark. This causes him to suspect something is off. Before he could do anything, he was hit by a shadowed figure that came crashing into his room through the window. The amount of force used sent Koschei to the ground. Koschei then looks at the one who dared attack him and that person was me.

"Bad night Koschei. It's about to get worse" I said threateningly.

"And who the hell are you?" He asks with a glare on his face.

"The last face you'll ever see" I said. This causes him to laugh as he gets up from the ground.

"You think you could kill me. I'm unkillable. I'M KOSCHEI THE DEATHLESS." He boasts "I am a god you pitiful fool. You cannot kill an immortal"

"Let's put that claim to the test" I said as I unsheathe my two katanas and ready myself.

Koschei charges at me but I dodge and slice his arm off. This shocks him which gives me an opportunity to slash his back. Koschei turns to me with his stumped arm and I see his arm healing back up like nothing happened. He looks at me with anger and charges at me again. I dodge again but he keeps attacking with feral intent that I can't a shot.

So I jump out of the way and throw a smoke grenade at him. The grenade explodes as the room quickly becomes covered in smoke. Koschei can't see me which gives me the opportunity to shoot him with my Glock 17 pistol with hollow point rounds. Using the smoke, I shoot him in various sections of the body while maintaining speedy movement so that he won't catch me. I can hear him grunt in slight pain as each of my bullets go through him.

I then shoot both of his eyes which blind him. Moving quickly, I used my two katanas to cut his head off. Real easy. If I didn't no better, I would've thought it was over. But I do know better because this guy was decapitated before but was able to get his head reattached to his body. Just like he is doing right now.

Koschei's headless body had his back to me as he finds his head. Once he does, he places it back on his body like nothing happened.

"You think that could kill me? You are a bigger fool that I thought" he said.

"I knew that wouldn't kill you. I was buying myself some time to set my toy up" I said which confused Koschei as he turns around and sees me carrying a M32 grenade launcher with explosive rounds. "Say hello to my little friend"

I then squeezed the trigger and fired a round at Koschei. Being unable to dodge it, Koschei is then blasted out of his palace and lands violently to the ground. I walk to the giant hole that was created and see him with a giant hole on his chest that is quickly healing up.

Koschei looks at his surroundings and sees that army has been defeated by the rebels. Most are dead but many are prisoners. He looks pissed by this. But before he could do anything, his body is restrained by metal wires embedding themselves to the ground. He tries to break free with his free hands but he can't.

"What...is...this?" Koschei says with a struggle.

"Promethium" I said as I appear next to him "Strongest metal known to man. Virtually indestructible. You won't be able to break free"

"You think you can kill me? I'M IMMORTAL" Koschei screamed at me.

"I'm not going to kill you" I said as people started to gather around me "You see I figured that you won't die unless you want to die. Since I doubt anything I could do would make that happen, I figured why not have the people you tormented have the chance for revenge"

As I said this, everyone had taken out their knives, swords and any sharp object they had. I walk away as they get closer to him. I soon hear him screaming as the people begin to stab, slash and do all kinds of things to him. I see Elena, with a few cuts and bruises, sitting on the floor eating an apple. She offers me another apple to which I accept and sit next to her. I then lift up my mask to only reveal my mouth as I begin to eat.

"I can't believe we actually did it" Elena said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"It's not over yet. Koschei is still alive" I said.

"Yes but if his screams are any indication, he'll be begging for death just like you planned" she said

"Most likely. So let's give the people a chance to unleash their fury while we finish our apples. They earned that at least" I said as we both continue eating while watching Koschei suffer.

"So are you going to show me your face?" She asks

"Jobs not done yet" I answer

"It will be shortly. I want to see the man behind the legend of the infamous assassin. If nothing else, to put a face behind the name" she reasoned.

"Only a few people know who I am beneath the mask. Those people are ones I trust. And if you wish to be one of them, you have to answer me one question" I said

"And what's that?" She asks in curiosity of the question

"What's your real name?" I ask. She seemed surprised by the question

"What makes you think Elena isn't my real name" she asks

"It might very well be. But something tells me that it's not really your name. I imagine being the leader of a resistance requires a certain level of secrecy. Hiding your name has to be one of them. So between you and me, who are you really?" I ask to which Elena contemplates what to do.

"My name is Victoria Schvenko. Elena is my mother's name before she passed. Like Koschei, I was a child of a farmer. Lived a good life with my family up until the former president kicked us out of our land. We lived on the streets and had no money. Any time we did, we used for food. But eventually my parents died and I was angry. When Koschei took over I thought things would change, it didn't. It got worse. So I had to do something. I was found by an old guerilla soldier who started the resistance. Taught me everything I know. I took over when he died and I've been fighting ever since. Never thought that we would actually succeed. Until you came along. You're the one assassin to actually come through with your promise. On behalf of the people of Sarvenia and myself, thank you" The newly named Victoria said to me.

I found myself amazed how similar our circumstances were. Only difference being I was trained to be a weapon, she was trained to be a hero. I guess things work out in mysterious ways.

"You don't have to thank me. I just a hired killer. My involvement will be erased and you will be remembered for killing the unkillable man." I tell her.

"Even if history forgets you, the people won't. I'll make sure of it" Victoria said "Now that I've answered your question, I believe you were going to show me your face"

"Very well. It's only fair" I said as I lift up my mask and show her my face. She is shocked by what she sees.

"You're young" She comments. I chuckle at this

"I've been told" I said to her.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"I'm 19. Trained to kill since I was very young. You were right that Deathstroke should be an older man. _He _was the one that trained me and I'm the one who took everything from him as a result. I am Deathstroke now" I tell her.

"Why did you do that?" She asks

"_He _only took me in because I'm a metahuman with abilities similar to his own. So _he _decided to make

me like him. A killer without a conscience or compassion. Unfortunately for him, I had both. So I decided to take what was important to him and because of it, _he_'s been in hiding. Knowing him _he_'s biding his time to meet me again. When that day comes, I'll be ready" I explain to her. She takes in all of this information and looks amazed by it.

"What's your name?" She asks. I then offer my hand to her.

"My names John Wilson. Pleasure to formally make your acquaintance" I greeted with a smile to which Victoria takes my hand and shakes it with a smile of her own.

"Nice to meet you John" she said "Don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"Thank you" I said as I see that the people are exhausted with slicing Koschei "It's time to end this"

I take one last bite of my apple, put my mask back on and walk back towards Koschei. Victoria follows me. The people saw me and made a path for me. I got closer to Koschei and saw that he was bloodied up. Granted while he healed his wounds, some left their blades penetrated inside him. I must admit these people are sadistic then again they have that right after what they suffered through. I soon stop before Koschei to which he looks at me

"A farmer comes home one day to find that everything that gives meaning to his life is gone. Crops are burned, animals slaughtered, bodies and broken pieces of his life strewn about. Everything that he loved, taken from him. His children. One can only imagine the pit of despair, the hours of job-like lamentations, the burden of existence. He makes a promise to himself in those dark hours. A life's work erupts from his knotted mind. Years go by. His suffering becomes complicated. One day he stops. The farmer, who is no longer a farmer sees the wreckage he's left in his wake. It is now he who burns. It is he who slaughters. And he knows, in his heart he must pay. Doesn't he, Koschei?" I ask him as I take out one of my glocks, take out the magazine and ensure that there is only one bullet left. I then place the gun on Koschei's hand.

This shocks Victoria and everyone else.

"What are you doing?" She asks me. I then look at her

"Giving him a choice" I said as I look back at Koschei "You can either shoot me and allow yourself to be subjugated to lifelong torture or you can shoot yourself and end this."

Koschei looks at and raises the gun to my direction. I gesture for Victoria to do nothing as I stand still waiting for him to make his choice. After a few minutes, Koschei then puts the gun at his head.

"Anna" he said with a whisper "I hope...to see you...and our children...on the...other side"

BANG!!!

Just like that, the unkillable man was killed by his own hand. With a little help from me. I then go to pick up my gun and holster it. Everyone was silent at first but then they cheered. Their voices echoed as in the winds as I leave the crowd. Victoria then follows me.

"So it's over then. Now what do I do?" She asks.

"You rebuild. And hope that you don't make the same mistakes as those before." I said to her.

"As long as the United States get access to the lithium deposit you mean?" She asks.

"I would suggest you use it as leverage to get what you want. But be careful, I heard that if you didn't play their game that they would send someone to kill you and have someone else be more acceptable to their terms" I said which shocks her.

"Would that mean you would kill me?" She asks.

"No" I answer "I consider you to be an exceptional woman and strong leader. And I consider you a friend. I don't kill my friends unless I'm given a very good reason to do so. Besides I only do jobs that align with my interests. Since I despise dictators, I was happy to this one for them"

"I see. Thank you for letting me know of this information. It would be most useful on our next discussions." Victoria said to me.

"Your welcome. My job here is done. It's time for me to go" I said.

"But can't you stay and enjoy the festivities with us?" She asks me.

"No I can't. Better for everyone if I just left. This victory is yours than it is mine" I said as I move to leave but Victoria grabs my hand.

"Wait" She said to which I comply "Stay the night. With me. I've never allowed myself to be close to anyone. I want to feel what's it's like to be in someone's embrace and...I want that person to be you"

"I doubt you really want that. I'm sure there is some guy that would be a better match for you and I'm not a one woman type of guy. Trust me you can do better" I said to her.

"But I don't want anyone else. I want you. I don't care about the other women in life. I don't even care if this is a one time thing. I just...want you in my arms and me in yours. Let me feel something nice after all these years of fighting" Victoria said which made me think about it.

She is a beautiful woman and can defend herself in a fight. And she doesn't look like the type of woman that would accept no as an answer. So I turn around and look at her.

"Very well." I said which made her smile as she drags me off somewhere.

**In a random apartment building**

My mask is off as Victoria and I make out passionately inside what I assume is her apartment. She jumps on me as I hold her while we move to the bedroom. As we do, I drop her on the bed and quickly take off my clothes just as she does the same. As we get into our birthday suits, we both get a good view of each other. I look at Victoria's perfect near hourglass-like body and D-cup breasts. While she looks at my body and my well-endowed rock hard 9 inch penis. She appeared to be shocked and awed by it.

"Wow. You're big" She blurts out

"I've been told" I said with a smile.

Victoria then comes closer to me and has her lips slid down the length of my member. She was feeling it out and savoring my taste. After a few moments of this, she becomes brave and swallows me whole. I could feel my tip near her throat. She gagged a bit but she held on. It's impressive. She then bobs her head back and forth to which I moan in pleasure because of it.

Her tongue was rapidly working all over the underside of my cock. The feeling was incredible. She then gripped my firm muscled butt as my hands combed through her brown hair, urging her onward. Victoria soon pulled back and swirled her tongue around my sensitive head before sliding her lips back down my rod and bobbing her head.

She began to speed up, as she started to squeeze my nuts. I was getting close.

"I'm about to cum" I warn her.

This causes Victoria to move even faster and my cock convulses in the inevitable explosion that's about to happen. I expected her to release me but to my surprise she just took me deeper in her her throat as I let out my load. I could hear her gulp as she swallowed it down.

"Mmmm," She moaned as she backed away from me once I was done. Christ she's good.

I then smiled as I have her lie down on her back and spread her legs for me. I align myself to the entrance of her pussy and slowly enter. Victoria grunts in pain as she bleeds when I enter. This is her first time and her tight pussy feels very good. I carefully bury myself inside her to which Victoria holds me close. Once I'm in, I don't move until she tells me I can. After a minute, she whispers for me to move and I happily oblige.

As I penetrate her, Victoria kisses me with as much passion as she can muster and I respond in kind. She moans with each thrust and I hold her close while I do. Im careful not to use my full strength or she'll get hurt in the process. But the feeling of me inside her is amazing. I can feel Victoria's pussy tightening up which means she's about to cum.

"I'm cumming" she screams as she squirts all over my dick while I keep thrusting in her. I still haven't cummed yet.

Her body convulses with each thrust I make and my dick is heavily moisturized with her juices. Victoria hold me close and kisses me to which in reciprocate. I can feel myself about to cum. And Victoria is about to do so again. So I speed up the pace so that we can cum together. Then with one final thrust I unleashed my load inside of her while she squirts all over me. Both of us moan as a result of this.

Then, we laid down to catch our breath.

"That...was incredible" Victoria said with a satisfied smile.

"I aim to please" I said to her with a return smile

"You did just that. Thank you...for doing this. I'm glad my first time was with you" she said.

"I'm honored to have been the one to give it to you" I said.

"What will you do now that you've done your job here?" Victoria asks.

"Probably another job." I tell her.

"Sounds like you don't relax much" she said

"Sometimes I don't. But that's the life of an assassin and mercenary" I said.

"You should change your profession. Maybe be like those 'heroes' I hear so much about" she suggested.

"I'm not a hero. I may have good intentions but it doesn't change what I am. Even if I wanted to do that, they wouldn't accept me. I've killed a lot of people. All of them were deserving of their fate. No hero will accept me. This is my life. I've gotten used to it" I tell her.

"You're too hard on yourself" Victoria said to me as she caresses my cheek.

"It's the truth. But let's not talk about depressing matters. Shall we go again?" I ask her. She looked shocked by the request

"You can still go after that?" Victoria asks.

"Only if you want me to" I said to which she smiles and kisses me

**Next morning**

Victoria moved around in her bed and woke up in feeling sore and refreshed at the same time. Having sex with a metahuman assassin who helped save her country was beautiful. She proceeded to feel the bed to see if her lover was there. But she felt nothing. She looked around and saw that he was gone. But she noticed he left something behind. She sees a note and a phone near her.

She picks up the note and opens it. Reading what was inside.

_Hello Victoria,_

_If you are reading this, then this means that you have woken up and found me gone from your room. I'll admit the temptation to wake up with you was overwhelming but I have to return to my home. I have work to do. The life I live is a dangerous one. Sometimes the people you care about are targets for revenge. Fortunately, people are too afraid of me to do anything against the people I value in life. You're one of them._

_I want you to be careful in your dealings with the United States. The government can be ruthless and may send out an assassin if you're not careful. I left you a phone that has a number to reach me. If you need me, I'll be there. Who knows maybe the next time I see you, you'll be the president of a reborn Savrenia. I'll look forward to hearing from you someday._

_Good Luck Victoria. If there is a heaven or some kind of afterlife, I think your parents would be proud of you. Be safe._

_Yours,_

_John Wilson_

Victoria smiled after she finished readingletter. She then looked at the phone and placed it close to her chest. Feeling glad that he cared about her.

"Till we meet again" she said as she went to get dressed and rebuild her country.

**In the military transport plane**

The plane was several thousand feet in the air and I was sitting in the seats calling Adeline about the job I just finished. It took a few minutes for her to pick up.

_"Is it done?"_ Adeline asks

"The unkillable man is dead just like they wanted" I said to her.

_"Good. I just transferred the money to one of your accounts." _Adeline said

"Sounds good" I tell her.

_"You slept with her didn't you?" _She asks.

"Very subtle transition of topics" I say to her. She chuckles.

_"I'm just curious. I wouldn't be surprised if you did. She is attractive" _Adeline said

"I can neither confirm or deny any actions I may have done while over there" I said to her

_"Good deflection. But on a serious note we have some information regarding him" _Adeline said. This makes me completely focused.

"What have you heard?" I ask

_"According to reports, he was seen entering Jump City 48 hours ago" _she said

"Jump City? Why there?" I ask

"_Unknown. We lost him once he entered. Whatever he's up to, it's going to happen there" _Adeline said

"He had to have known you were following him and at some point lead me to _him_." I said

"_You think he's setting a trap for you?" _Adeline asks

"I don't know. In any case, Jump city is where I'm going" I said to her.

"_Understood. Just...be careful. Who knows what he has planned" _Adeline said in a worried tone.

"I told you I had that feeling that me and him will meet again. Guess it's about to come true. Call you later Adeline" I said as I hang up the phone and think about the information I was told.

Whatever _he_'s up to, I know it's never good. But something tells me Jump City will be the center of events involving _him. _I'll find him or _he'll _find me. Either way, one of us isn't walking away alive.

"See you soon, _Slade" _I said as I begin to meditate in the plane to focus my mind and pass the time.

**Whew, this took some time to finish. Hey guys, it's me bringing you a new story that I hope you like. If you haven't figured it out it's an OC Deathstroke x Teen Titans story that's been rattling in my head for sometime. I'm basing John's abilities to Prime Earth's Slades abilities so he'll be a good opponent against many adversaries.**

**Also as mentioned, he's an anti-hero. Meaning he's willing to cross some lines to an extent. He'll also be a part of the Titans primarily to kill Slade but also because deep down, he wants to be a hero. He holds little value over his life and thus is willing to die to achieve his goals. **

**His relationship with the Titans would be interesting I would think. He and Robin would have a Hobbs and Shaw type of relationship. I think it would be funny. Not sure on the rest but I also think it'll be interesting when we cross that road.**

**I also used a brief mission arc from the Deathstroke 2011 comic for this chapter and used the parable of the farmer from the tv show the Blacklist because I felt it fit. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think of the review section. This is me signing out.**


End file.
